cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. He is a dumb, pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend and sidekick. Patrick is quite overweight and loves to eat ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star, who was first mentioned in "Something Smells" and appeared in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 261 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Nicktoons Unite! Patrick appears as a non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. After the heroes helped Sandy they are send by her to the Jellyfish Fields where Patrick awaits them. However when they see Patrick he is being caught by a vacuum machine and brought to the Jellyfish Factory. When you arrive there you have to free Patrick from a bottle by shooting a star with Timmy against it. Patrick then walks on the platforms, which the heroes can't reach, and opens the doors for you in the factory. After you freed all the Jellyfish you have to find Patrick who is waiting for a door. He says that Plankton and Mr. Krabs are inside. After Plankton is defeated, Plankton wanted to attack the heroes again but Patrick landed on the machine, completely destroying it, he then stays behind in Bikini Bottom. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Patrick appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. He is the first character Danny and SpongeBob encounter on their journey. He is found at the end of the Summoner's Rock where he is bouncing on a trampoline. He joins the team and helps them in defeating Mawgu and save Volcano Island. Patrick attacks with the brute strength he has. Patrick also has a special costume which is him dressed as an Island Native. He can unlock this costume by collecting a certain amount of tusks. Tusks are, tied with Feathers, the hardest collectables in the game. You have to punch a shaking bush, when done that a swine runs out of it and drops tusks. If you punch the swine itself it drops a golden tusk, you can get damaged by the swine. When you collect all of Patrick's salvage items you unlock his bonus level; Goofy Goober Rush, and ice themed level. Salvage Items Totem Pole: SpongeBob's Head (Shipwreck Cliff) *Totem Pole: Danny's Head (Calamity Cove) *Totem Pole: Timmy's Head (Fort Crabclaw) *Totem Pole: Jimmy's Head (Crystal Ruins) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Patrick once again returns as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He was riding in a car with SpongeBob to deliver a huge pile of Krabby Patties to a mysterious factory. When the Krabby Patties were being sucked up Patrick was accidently sucked along wit them. SpongeBob went after him to save him while Patrick was swimming through the pipes with Krabby Patties. When he was freed he and SpongeBob learned about Professor Calamitous's plan and tried to stop him along with the other heroes. Patrick attacks by doing a cartwheel, which at the same time acts as a dodge roll. Patrick's special costume is him dressed as Barnacle Boy from various Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy episodes. Patrick and Sam are the only character to be the second playable character from a show. In the handheld version of the game he appears as a Master Model while also being playable. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Patrick appears again as a non-playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Patrick tagged along with SpongeBob to Volcano Island again and was planned to participate in the fight. However he didn't join because his weapon was a chocolate bar, which he already was eating, and thus couldn't fight with. Patrick also is one of the people who you must save out of the goo in Bikini Bottom, the theater to be specific, although he already was at the base. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Patrick wasn't considered for being playable in the game because he makes too many unnecessary appearances in the previous games, and they didn't want this to be another SpongeBob and Friends game. Patrick was featured in the "Days of Future Past" art where he was show as being one of the people being slain. SpongeBob does have a palette swap that resembles the color scheme of Patrick. Super Brawl Patrick appears as a playable character in the Super Brawl games. He was added in Super Brawl Summer and has been playable since then, save for Super Brawl 3. In the game he wears a towel around his neck, because of the summer edition, where he preforms his special attack with. He grabs the towel off his neck and then slashes the opponent with it. When his special attack bar is full and he preforms a special attack he will slash again with the towel, only this time a star will appear out of it and will hit the opponent inflicting more damage. Despite not appearing playable in Super Brawl 3, Patrick appeared playable in Super Brawl 3: Just Got Real, where his appearance is similar to that of an actual starfish. His special attack, Patrick-Man, turns him into Patrick-Man and sends him flying forward. Mr. Superawesomeness Mr. Superawesomeness is a new playable character in Super Brawl 4, based on his appearance in the movie The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He attacks with ice cream, freezing opponents. His special attack involves him doing a belly flop, damaging anyone nearby. Nicktoons MLB Patrick Star appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left-handed and leaves a trail of bubbles behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Slider: *** *Sinker: ***** *Changeup: *** Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Patick appears as one of the many characters who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoons Racing Patrick appears as a playable racer in Nicktoons Racing. Gallery Patrick_-_Hula.png|Island Native Patrick_-_Barnacle_Boy.png|Barnacle Boy Costume patrick.png|Patrick shown as slain in "Days of Future Past" art 18-00062.jpg|Mr.Superawesomeness Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Animals Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Super smash bros infinite Category:Anti-Heroes